


Rest My Head on Your Chest

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos Reyes is always on TK Strand's side, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Spoilers for Episode 2.06, Supportive Carlos Reyes, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Before TK hands in his application, he talks about it first with the person he trusts the most.+In which Carlos first scolds TK from the dangerous call at the minefield and then supports him to go after what he wants.Coda for Episode 2x06 because no one can convince me that TK didn’t speak to Carlos about his decision first.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 355





	Rest My Head on Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Every time the writers don't give us Carlos is a 'hold my beer' moment for me. 🤷♀️

TK walks into his boyfriend’s place, still flying high from the save on the minefield. He spots his boyfriend in the kitchen, his back to him as he washes some leftover dishes.

He smiles, opening his mouth to greet him when Carlos beats him to it.

“ _You_ ,” he starts, his tone too casual to be true. “Tyler Kennedy Strand, are so in the doghouse.”

TK winces at his full name being uttered. Carlos doesn’t usually use it unless he feels like teasing him or is so annoyed with him and wants his displeasure known.

Something tells TK this time it’s the latter.

“So you heard,” he comments, dropping his duffle bag by the door before crossing the living room and into the kitchen.

Carlos turns around and leans against the counter, crossing his arms as he stares at him. “Heard what? That my boyfriend went hopscotching on a minefield?” he questions sarcastically, shrugging his shoulders. “Austin is a small town.”

“It’s really not,” he answers, unable to stop the smartass from coming out in return. “It’s a city of over 2 million people, grew in population 3.43% since 2019.”

Carlos stares at him a moment longer, eyes narrowing at his nerve. “I should turn you on my knee.”

TK raises an eyebrow, his mouth twitching as he tries not to smile; it’s probably the wrong response in the face of his boyfriend’s annoyance.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Carlos says with a warning finger in his direction. 

TK nods, pressing his lips tightly to keep from making a comment about kinks. 

Carlos sighs deeply, knowing him too well not to know where his thoughts went anyway. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly, his brow pinched with fear. 

TK softens at it, all but melting under his boyfriend’s worry. “Yeah, baby, I’m okay.”

“Okay, then,” he says, taking a deep breath, uncrossing his arms, and opening them to him. “Then come here, please.”

TK smiles, crossing the small distance between them, tucking his face into Carlos’ neck as he wraps his arms tightly around him.

Carlos holds him, hands running up and down his back, pressing kisses into the side of his face, and TK vaguely realizes that it’s because he’s shaking slightly. 

When he pulls back, he finds Carlos’ brown eyes full of concern. 

“Adrenaline still pumping, I think,” he explains, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Carlos lets go of him only to wrap his arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the couch. He doesn’t let him go when they sit down. Instead, he pulls him close and tucks his face into the crook of his shoulder, his nose pressed against TK’s throat, breathing him in. 

TK holds on to the arm Carlos has thrown over his chest, comforting Carlos as much as he takes comfort in his embrace. “Who told you?” he asks after a moment of silence, getting a snort in return.

“Who didn’t?” Carlos shoots back. “Everyone and their brother was chatting about it on radio, talking about my badass boyfriend jumping through a minefield,” he says with reluctant amusement.

He pulls back to look at him, and TK is struck by the expression in his brown eyes. “I have never been more proud of you,” Carlos whispers, his mouth quirking upward. “Or wanted to wring your neck more.”

TK chuckles at the threat, knowing it comes from a place of love and worry.

He leans in a bit, letting out a small sigh when Carlos takes the hint and brushes his lips against his, the barest of a kiss for a moment before he deepens it. He shifts in Carlos’ hold, gripping his face as he deepens the kiss. He licks his way inside Carlos’ mouth, swallowing the groan he lets out, moaning himself as Carlos gives his bottom lip a bite, the sting of it shooting through TK’s body before Carlos soothes it away with his tongue.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Carlos gasps as he pulls his mouth off TK’s to take a breath; he shakes his head when he tries to follow him for another kiss. “Uh-uh, you’re still in the doghouse.”

TK tries again, pouting when Carlos puts more distance between their mouths. “That’s mean, Reyes.”

“So is almost giving me a heart attack, Strand,” Carlos shoots back before softening instantly, pulling him in close once more, this time letting TK rest his head on his chest as he leans back.

TK sighs. It’s not the heavy makeout he would like, or better yet, the sex he was hoping that kiss would lead to, but he’s never going to complain about being in Carlos’ arms, one way or another.

“How was it?” Carlos questions softly after a while as he runs his fingers through his hair, his blunt nail scraping softly over TK’s scalp.

TK doesn’t say anything for a moment before he pulls back to sit up and face Carlos, biting down on his lip as his boyfriend watches him, waiting for him to speak. “Incredible,” he finally blurts out. “I haven’t felt that good on the job in a while.”

“Adrenaline junkie,” Carlos says with adoring fondness, a small smile playing on his lips.

“No – well yes,” TK answers sheepishly, blushing a bit. “Yes, that too, but I meant saving that kid; that’s what was incredible.”

Carlos sits up too, smiling but looking a little confused. “You save people all the time,” he starts slowly, tilting his head to the side when he nods but doesn’t say anything. “Was this different for you?”

TK nods again.

“How so?” he asks him, curious and patient as TK works out how to explain it.

“I don’t know,” he finally says, letting out a breath. “It’s – yeah, we help people all the time, save them from fires, car accidents – we get them out and then hand them over to medical, and then _they_ get to work.”

TK wrings his hands from the energy coursing through him as he remembers the earlier call and how it made him feel when he saved that kid. “It’s fast and exciting and so important. Captain Vega and her team, they keep them alive, and this time _I_ got to do that, and I liked it, I really, _really_ liked it.”

Carlos stares at him, eyes squinting as he starts to smile. “Liked it enough to maybe want to keep doing it?” he asks, his smile growing when his eyes snap to him, and his mouth drops in surprise.

“How did you – “ he starts, his voice above a whisper. “Do you think I could – “

“Be a paramedic?” Carlos questions with a raised, challenging eyebrow. “Aren’t you one already? You’re dual-certified.”

“Yeah,” he shrugs, his heart beating a little faster at the thought that has been quietly coursing through his head since the call and Vega’s last candidate flamed out. “But this would be different. This would be leaving Fire for EMS. I don’t know if I could.”

“Well, let’s put it to the test then,” Carlos says with a small grin, holding his hands out as if reading an invisible banner. “Paramedic, TK Strand.”

Carlos’ grin grows as he points to him. “Your whole face just lit up.”

TK feels himself blush; there is no denying that he likes the sound of that. Still, there is a small piece of doubt in the back of his mind, and it has nothing to do with what a certain Fire Captain will think.

“Do you really think I could do it?” he questions, holding his breath when Carlos takes his hands in his, looking deep into his eyes.

“I think that you can do anything you set your mind to,” Carlos answers, not even realizing how his words affect TK deeply. “It would be an adjustment, not just for you, I’m sure,” he continues knowingly. “But I also think you would be incredible at it.”

TK swallows hard at his boyfriend’s words of encouragement. “Yeah?”

“Oh, baby, absolutely,” he says, pulling him into a hug that TK sinks into, clinging to him. “You are the kindest, most compassionate person I know, and you are so good at what you do,” he whispers in his ear, hugging him tighter when he makes a choked-up sound at the back of his throat. “You will be amazing at it.”

TK presses a kiss into Carlos’ skin as a thank you before speaking. “I took an applicant form from Vega’s desk,” he whispers back, smiling when Carlos chuckles into the side of his face.

“Well, then I guess you already made your decision,” Carlos answers, pulling back to smile at him, his eyes shining bright. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?” he asks once more, feeling giddy at the choice he’s about to make and Carlos’ support of it. “You with me?”

Carlos’ face goes soft as he leans in, pressing his forehead against his, holding his gaze. “Always, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @[ bellakitse](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
